Shattered
by fangirl-in-shinning-fandoms
Summary: Casey Brandon is broken due to her struggles in both the past and her life in the apocalypse. Carl Grimes is broken due to only his struggles since the dead took rule over the living. When the two young teens meet, will they be able to help one another out of their shell or just shatter each other more? / carl grimes x oc
1. introduction

_It's been___ a while since I started writing in a small worldess paged book like this one, it could end up like my old ones, never used or half full, sitting in a corner in my room waiting to be written in, but I suppose I could make an exception. Maybe it coule be how I pass time or maybe even get my mind off things. Besides, why not? Maybe my facts, that I hopefully will write in here, helps educate kids in the future, y'know if the living regains what was once theirs.__

__I sometimes wonder why I still try to keep myself breathing in a world like this, personally I dont see a reason to keep me and my brother alive if all that's going to happen is fear, pain, and suffering. The possibility of the world getting a cure is small, almost impossible. Yet I keep trying. Why? I don't know but Felix likes to say that fate has to have something planned for me, us, if I keep pushing without a known reason.__

__But fate, really?__

__Whatever, I shouldn't say anything to him about it. The kids 10, I want him to have some type of hope in this world. I even convinve myself to believe it sometimes just to try and help my mood, to help control the urge to put a bullet through Felix's and my head.__

__Hopefully he's right though, hopefully something does happen that helps us, or how felix puts it,__

"__to take me out of my 'broken' stage".__

__It's getting dark and Felix is telling me of Walkers, I should go. Hopefully I dont forget about you, then again I cant promise anything since I can't even promise my little brother that we'll make it.__


	2. chapter 1

It was late and I was tired; my body numb and shaky from running. How long have I been hurtling away from the undead? One, maybe two hours? I lost track, but did it matter? Not really.

I bit my lip, my black combat boots making my feet sore and tense as they slapped against the dirt road. _Heck,_ my whole body was becoming insensible, I was exhausted. No matter how many times I've been running for a long periods of time I still am not used to it.

I was stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Thats all I could repeat through my mind as I replayed what happened not to long ago, my eyes stinging with tears, the wetness on my face drying, and the somewhat cool air making my freckled cheeks cold due to the moist trails of tears and sweat on my face. My ears rung from the loud and obnoxious moans and whimpers from the Walkers that trailed behind me, my breath heavy and starting to lose my balance. I was a mess.

I was almost grateful when I noticed the road dip into a downhill direction for it helped me, allowing me to slow down a bit to save my breath (whatever remaining breath I had anyways) and still go at a decent pace. My head snapped to the side, looking over my shoulder to see the ghouls starting to catch up. Looks like I wasn't the only one being aided by the road angle.

I slowed down a bit, soon going to a complete stop before turning around, my sweaty palm gripping the hilt of my sword. I eyed the Walkers, I could see they were advancing quicker, more desperately that probably the only food they've seen in days or even weeks had stopped in front of them. They had to be 15 yards away.

Many emotions flew around inside of me. Fear, pain, sorrow. _Anger. _I could do it. Maybe I could live through this. _Maybe. _

My hand flew to my belt, where I had a few daggers dangling from the brown, bloody material. I inhaled. A majority were 10 yards away, some trudged farther then the others.

I decided those would be my target.

Taking another deep breath I flung one of the few dark-hilted daggers, watching as it ascended towards a Walker, impaling its head and causing the re-animated body to collapse. Launching another dagger at another Walker, I jogged back a bit for they were quickly gaining on me. Two daggers used, five more to go.

8 yards.

Two Walkers came too close to comfort, allowing me to step to the side and swing my sword at them, making a clean cut through the middle of their skulls. And somehow, I had enough time to fling some daggers at a couple Walkers before jogging backwards was a necessity. 3 daggers left and 15 walkers to go.

Taking a deep breath I muttered, "you can do this."

I was winded and weary causing my execution of the Walkers to take longer, 10 long minutes filled with dodging, slashing, and near falls due to maybe 15 Walkers, give or take a few. But soon enough they were all laying perished on the road.

I nearly collapsed right there, my breath heavy and feeling like it wasn't there no more, but a noise behind me resulted in me spinning around, my sword held out and my stance ready to kill off any Walkers that dared to come near me, adrenaline rushing through my body I didn't feel winded anymore.

But what stood in front of me wasn't Walkers. My eyes studied what was in front of me, the light of the moon and stars aiding my vision. A gun was pointed towards me, aimed at my chest or head, I couldn't tell. The man behind the gun was almost a foot taller then me, a white shirt stained with blood and dirt, his blue-gray eyes sizing me up and his facial hair starting to become wild almost. Behind him was a group, a couple men and women and a boy that looked to be my age, I stopped studying the group when I heard his feet shuffle, my eyes shifting back to him.

"Are you alone?" the man asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

I blinked, neither of us lowering our weapons. "Am now," was all I could muster, my voice probably barely above a whisper, I could barely hear myself respond.

He stood there, lowering his gun just a tad, "and what does that mean?"

"Got seperated from my brother, that's what I mean."

"That hoard the cause?" He asked raining an eyebrow and shifting his eyes at the walkers on the floor behind me.

"Sure." I couldn't explain what happened with me and my brother at the moment, just the thought made my eyes water. I had to bite my lip to attempt at stopping it from quivering.

"Whats your name?" He asked, though it was more of a demand.

"Why does it mat-"

"_Name, _please." he repeated, his voice harsher.

"Casey Brandon. Would I be blessed to hear yours?" I rose an eyebrow keeping my sword up. The man looked to the side, another male stood there. He looked to be about the same age as the one who was speaking, mid 30's maybe? A crossbow in his hand and his brown hair barely brushing into his eyes, he studied me before looking back at the other man and nodding. The same cold gray-blue orbs looking at me.

"Names Rick, Rick Grimes," I froze, _Grimes_, the last name sounded familiar.

"Wait, _Casey?" _I looked over to who was speaking. It was the boy, a familiar pair of icy cold eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a Sheriff's hat andhis clothes dirty I instantly knew who he was through the dirt and unfamiliar attire he wore. Carl Grimes, a boy I went to school with. He was annoying and I hated him.

"Well, look who it is. I didn't expect your annoying ass to survive this long," I snapped, annoyance obvious. Rick, who I remembered as Carl's father (he came to our classes for career day), looked at his son then back to me.

"Well, I didn't expect your quiet and annoying self to survive this long either," Carl responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

I opened my mouth, ready to respond back when Rick interupted. "Casey, how many walkers have you killed?"

I scoffed, the question disgusted me, "are you... are you kidding me? We've been in this hell hole for a year now and you're asking me _how many walkers i've killed? _I just took down about thirty, it's obvious I've _taken down more." _

I could tell Rick wasn't actually happy with my response, he leaned forward a bit and repeated the question but with more force. I stared at him for a good solid minute before sighing, my sword arm falling to my side and my free hand resting against my hip, I responded.

"Hundreds maybe? Too many to count."

"How many people have you killed?"

"Whats with the interrogation?" I asked but Rick gave me the same look when he re-asked me how many of those things I've killed. "A couple maybe? I know it's under ten though." He didn't look pleased with the answer, but instead of responding harshly he asked me a one worded question.

_"Why?"_

People kill others for many reasons, they're physco, or for revenge, or they're sick minded and like the thought and feel of knowing someone is suffering and dead. But now a days its more of self defense then it was when everyone was calm and actually living, "because they were a threat. It was to keep myself alive and more importantly, my brother alive." Rick studied me then looked at the man with the crossbow.

I chewed on my lower lip before asking, "I'm assuming you don't have a camp? You look to have been on the go for a while,"

It was Carl that answered, "no we don't have a camp." I sighed, smiling.

"If I passed your test, and you trust me, would you like staying with me for a while?"

"Can we?" a girl asked, she seemed to be in her late teens, her light blonde hair in a messy ponytail, a dagger on her belt and her light blue eyes full of hope.

"Sure, but just a warning, it's a bit a ways away." I spun around on my heals and headed off, grabbing my daggers that were still wedged into the fallen walkers heads and smiled as I heard them walking after me.


	3. Chapter 2

It was morning when we got back to my camp. I could see the gray colors of the tents through the trees and bushes and in just a few minutes we were standing just a couple feet away from the wire fence.

The fence was created by long cords of wire that wrapped around a few trees making my camp the size of a normal bedroom. There was a few other wire cords that were at different heights, the heighest almost 6 feet in the air. Pots and pans hung from one of the lower wires so in case a walker or two decides to visit I (or when my brother was here) would be allerted. I got the idea from my old camp, they did the same thing except not so many levels of wire, and that didn't work out so well so I improved it.

There were 3 tents when my brother and I found the location abanndoned, one tent held our food, another for sleeping, and the last one held our clothes and weapons. A campfire was in the middle of it all, a couple logs were placed neatly around it, I assumed the people who lived here before sat there when they ate or even talked.

I pulled up one of the wires that had a bigger gap in it so I could slip through, holding it up for the rest of the group to follow in. When they all stepped through I watched them look around, I took this as the chance to head towards the food tent. I grabbed an empty box and started placing cans and water bottles in it, throwing in some mini-bags of chips that my brother and I found once in the storgage room of a gas station, they were surprisingly not expired.

Pulling myself out of the tent I could see the group all sitting on the floor and the logs sharing small commentry. I walked over and dropped the box, startling a few of them.

"Here's some water, canned food, and some snack bags. While you guys eat I'll clear out the tents for you guys and set up my sleeping bag outside." I spun on my heels and started to head towards the tents but was interrupted by a voice.

"All this food? Don't you need it?" when I turned around I was facing T-Dog, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No, I don't. I have enough food in the tent and you guys have been on the run for a long time, besides I plan on going on a supply run in the morning," I smiled lightly and turned around and wandered to the tents.

It took me a few hours to clear the tent out and organize everything, one tent held the food and clothes and the other two would be where they all slept. During this time I could hear the group talking and laughing, it was kind of odd yet nice to hear the jokes and small talk being shared between a group of people, something I haven't heard or seen in a long time.

It was getting dark, maybe close to six, and I layed out my sleeping bag by the supply tent since there really wasnt much room in there. I could feel eyes on me and hear small whispers but I ignored it.

"We should get to bed earlier," I cleared my throat, "haven't slept in a bit, shall we eat now? It's pratically dark." I looked over at them for approval, they were watching me and I watched back.

Daryl and Rick looked at one another, seeming to have a silent convorsation before Rick spoke up, "that'd work. Do you need help?"

"No. I'm fine," I stood up and stretched and stepped into the supply tent. I used the box I had earlier and placed in the same as earlier this morning, but with my supply it was somewhat heavier. I was about to stand up when I heard the zipper to the tent, looking over my shoulder I could see it was Daryl.

We stared at one another until I spoke up, "may I help you?"

"The question is, do you need help?" Daryl nodded towards the box and I looked down at it before shaking my head.

I started to protest but Daryl had already picked the box up. I let out a deep sigh and stompped out of the tent.

Daryl held the box while I handed everyone their food, 1 canned food, a bag of chips, a mini sized water bottle, and a normal one all while they protested but I didnt budge.

We all ate in silence, the only sound was the flames cracking and I had to admit it was nice. After everyone ate they thanked me, I showed them their tents (Lori, Rick and Carl got one to their selves), and leaned against one of the logs, watching the flames dance. After half an hour of observing the flames I heard the cracking of leaves and twigs but didnt look up. Someone crouched down beside me.

It was Lori.

"Rick and I talked, and we both agreed that since the other tent is kind of stuffed, you can sleep next to Carl."

"Do you really trust two early teenagers that are probably hormonel to sleep next to eachother?" I asked, my eyes still on the fire.

I could see her smile and her look down from the corner of my eyes, "we're being kind of risky aren't we? We talked to Carl, he said nothing will happen, even said 'why would I try something when my mom and dad are in the same tent as us?' the little brat..." she chuckled.

I smiled, "sounds like him, he was always a little shit inside of school," I could see her still smiling.

"Look, Casey, we feel bad that you're feeding us and letting us stay and you're sleeping next to a log, please join us? It'd make us feel better and not so guilty?"

"Why, don't you trust a 13 year old to be taking watch?"

She patted my knee and rubbed it a bit, something my mom would do when I was younger whenever she was about to leave the room or told me something, I bit my lip at the gesture.

"Just think about it, okay? Come into the tent whenever you're ready," she got up and left as I held my breath.

Not long after someone else joined me, their shoulders and leg brushing against mine. I looked over to see Carl, he was looking at me. I blinked and turned my head back to the fire.

"Did my mom talk to you about the tent?"

I nodded.

"So are you joining us?"

I shrugged.

"Please?"

"Why," I asked, my voice barely audiable.

He shifted awkwardly and turned his gaze, "because, you're out here alone and its not right. It's your camp, not ours,"

"You guys are the guests," I responded but Carl laughed.

"I don't think that courtisy applies anymore, Casey." Carl commented, biting his lower lip.

I mean I guess he had a point.

"You should go back to bed," I pointed out.

"Nah." Carl said, positioning himself, leaning back and resting his head against the log. "I'll just stay out here with you," and he closed his eyes. I sighed, standing up and heading towards the Grimes Tent and opened it, poking my head in.

Rick looked up and gave me a confused look.

"Carl fell asleep out there," I explained using my head to point into the direction. Rick sighed and got up, I watched as he picked him up. Rick grunted as he carried him.

"I'm too old for this," he said, noticing my confused face. I laughed and stepped away letting Rick put Carl down before turning to me.

"Are you joining us?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well if you don't come join us, I'll just pick you up when you're sleeping." Rick threatened.

"I'll think about it," I told him, my voice a whisper. Rick nodded and slipped back into the tent.

It took me an hour to get the courage to pick up my stuff and slip into the tent and to kick off my shoes. I lied down next to Carl and looked at him, his eyes closed and breathing slowed. He looked peaceful.

I sighed and closed my eyes.


	4. chapter 3

I sat up so fast I got dizzy. My body shaking, my breath heavy, and eyes stinging as I recalled what had happened.

_It's just a dream... _I told myself, _just a dream._

But just the other day it _wasn't _a dream, it was reality.

It took me a few minutes to calm down. I scanned the tent, the blankets and sleeping bags weren't exactly fixed to look good; they were messily laid and it looked like they were roughly thrown together, but then again, did neatness really matter now a days?

I stood up and put my arms up, stretching, my arms and just barely grazing the top of the tent. I put my shoes on and stepped out. It looked to be about noon maybe, possibly later in the day. The group was sitting around talking about something that I couldn't make out.

Beth looked up to me and smiled, "morning, Casey! How did you sleep?" a few others turned and muttered a good morning to me as well.

"My sleep was grand but why didn't you guys wake me up?" I frowned looking at them. Carl gave me a small smirk, he was sitting on the ground where we were last night, his hair a bit messy from sleep and his hat sat beside him.

"We thought we'd let you sleep in," Glenn said, fingering his baseball cap.

"Did you guys eat at least?" I questioned.

"Nah, we were waiting for you, since you know... it is _your _food." Maggie said, smiling a bit.

"You could have helped yourselves, in all honesty I wouldn't have cared that much." I said, walking towards the food tent and packed food in a box. I picked it up and walked towards the entrance to the tent, the flap open, and just as I took one step outside I nearly ran into someone. It was Carl.

He smiled at me, no teeth, just a smirk. He stuck his hands into the box and collected some of the cans, "I'll take some of these," I blinked and watched him hand out the canned goods to T-Dog, Beth, Daryl, Hershal, and himself. I sighed, handing food out to the rest, tossing the box towards the tents as I plumped down to the ground and dug a spoon into the food.

I could feel their eyes on me and I knew why, they probably had questions, "spill it." I said shoving a spoonful of pork and beans into my mouth.

"What?" Rick asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"You guys obviously have questions, so spill."

It took a few seconds before someone spoke up. It was Carol.

She nodded towards the fences, "how'd you get that idea? I mean the extra wire, most people just have one."

"The camp I was at previously had a bit extra, maybe a four or 5 more? It wasn't exactly secure though, Walkers could crawl under, and ones that were a bit taller easily flopped over. I told them to add more, we'd get bigger issues then waking up to see one of those ghouls awkwardly slithering there way through, but they didn't listen. I was considered too young to know what to do. And, well, our camp got overrun due to it."

It took a few seconds before Lori spoke, "how did a kid your age last this long?" in all honesty I respected her for saying "kid" and not "girl". Many people I knew would ask the same question but with 'girl', their tones would sound shocked and uncomfortable. I find it disgusting.

Maggie swallowed her food and nodded, "most people we find are twice your age and can't even survive. So how did a 12 to 13 year old last a little over a year, give or take a few months, by herself?"

I leaned against a log and stopped chewing, "the group I was with, they were all pretty good at using weapons. Swords, knives, guns; which were not aloud because of the noise, bows and arrows, since most of them were from the army or used to take classes for them when they were younger. They taught the kids; just me and my two friends, my brother and a few more youngsters how to use weapons and how to survive.

"Since I did nothing but sit there I started getting more serious about the art of sword using and knife throwing, my mind set on keeping this camp and my brother breathing; since the person running it wasn't exactly trustworthy. I even went out and did runs with them, separating from them and looting houses by myself."

After I finished, they all nodded and went back to eating. I stood up and placed the can down once I was done, "I will be going on a supply run today since the supplies I was bringing back yesterday were lost while I was running, I won't be long." I adjusted my sword and slipped knives into the small attachments on the sides, which was originally for guns, on my belt. I bent down to grab two backpacks and slung them over my shoulder, spun on my heals and headed towards the fence.

"Casey, I won't let you go alone," Lori spoke. I stopped in my steps and rolled my eyes, turning around.

"Why? I can do it by myself perfectly fine," I furrowed my eyebrows together and stared at her. Lori's face was full of worry.

"You were on a run yesterday and that didn't work so well... it'd make me, the others, feel safer if you were accompanied. Besides, another person means more supplies.

"Okay, but who would go?" I asked, gripping the straps to my backpack tighter. Lori played with her spoon and thought.

"Daryl or Glenn maybe? They're good with supply runs,"

"Or me." I blinked looking at the source of the voice. Carl was leaning against a tree a few feet from me, a few backpacks on his shoulder.

Lori bit her lip and shook her head, "Carl I don't think it's a good-"

"Oh _come on, _Mom. Don't you think it's time I'm a bit more... useful? She can teach me how to do runs, this could be practice. We need more people that are able to go out and get supplies." Carl said, standing up straight and rolling his eyes. Lori just shook her head, opening her mouth to speak but Rick interrupted.

"I think he should tag alone with Casey, he's right, he needs the experience. We'll need more people able to do supply runs sooner or later." He said, his fingers laced in his belt loops, his eyes studying Lori's features.

"I just don't feel safe with it."

Carl ignored his moms comment and continued with persuading her, "plus, it's Casey, she's been doing this a while, she's thirteen and is surviving without the help of adults. Don't you think I'll be safe enough?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm the one bringing someone shouldn't I get a say? I agree with Lori. Carl is a no, Daryl or Glenn... please?" I gave Rick and Lori a hopeful look, that maybe they'd say no to Carl going and letting someone else.

Lori studied the ground, "alright, Carl, you can go." she chewed her bottom lip. Carl smiled and I frowned, turning to look at him.

"What weapons do you have?" I asked studying him.

"Uh... a gun...?" he blinked, looking confused.

"Nope, can't let you go. I have a no gun policy."

"Then what the hell am I going to use to defend myself?" Rolling my eyes my hands undid my belt, I stomped over and slammed it against his chest.

"You should know how to use a knife by now so here." I stared at him, he had to of been 4 or 5 inches shorter then me, making me need to look up just a tad to glare at him.

"And leave you weaponless?"

"I have more where those came from, I got a sword, now you either use the damn things or you're not going." I glared, placing my hands on my hips. I swear I caught a few of the others smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Whats your issue with guns?"

My hand went to his side, I could feel his body stiffen as my hand brushed his hip. I gripped the gun and took it out.

"See this?" I held the gun in front of him. I pointed it up in the air and pulled the trigger, my ears ringing from the noise, it had to have been echoing for at least a mile radius.

"You just wasted a bullet!" Carl frowned.

"And you're wasting my time. But that noise, is pretty freaking loud. And that noise will attract Walkers, and attracting Walkers in a gas station just outside of the woods, or in a neighborhood, or _heck _any location that could consider you Walker Food with a low chance of surviving a horde or a couple dozen, you're screwed. And thats why I don't want any of these damned things near me while in a run. When you're able to do them, and you go out on your own, be my guest and use a gun." I stared at him and threw the gun to the ground. "So you either use the knives or _you're. Not. Going."_

Carl and I just continued to stare at one another. My breath heavy from the amount of talking that I'm not used to doing, his eyes studying my face and his brows furrowed together. This lasted a minute or so more before I rolled my eyes and walked to the supply tent. I could see Glenn, Maggie, and Beth pursing their lips to hide their smiles, Hershal, T-Dog, and Carol had amusement in their eyes. Rick, Carol, and Lori smiled.

I snatched some extra knives and slid them into my combat boots and pockets. As I stepped back out I could see Carl adjusting the belt on his hips, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's go, Grimes, I'd like to get back before the sun sets." I walked past him.

We slipped out of the opening I had in the fence as the others told us to be careful.


	5. authors note

**hello! i might be rewriting this story in a bit of a better way since im not really happy with how it's written as of right now.**

**thank you and have a good day!**3


End file.
